Disenchanted
by darksinfulwolf
Summary: She thought it would be easy, to get stronger. To finally be able to stand side by side with her two team mates, to seem equal in their eyes. Oh how disenchanted she was.
1. Chapter 1

It was that time, when everyone would gather between each other and meet, have fun, get along, reminisce about the old times. Sakura wouldn't be a part of it this year. She wouldn't be a part of it next year, either. It was over for her, Sakura knew. Who would want a weak little girl mixed in with the strong Shinobi of Konohagakure? No one. And she was constantly reminded of this, every single day. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto's senseless comments that she took straight to heart. It was all over for her. She would never attend one of those meetings again. She promised herself this. Never again would she humiliate herself in front of them. Never again would she be weak in front of their eyes. Never again, would she consider them friends.

A soft sigh escaped her, blank emerald eyes looking out over the forest gathered around her home. Letting her mind drift, she wasn't aware of the presence beside her until a firm hand tapped her on the shoulder, alerting her to their presence. A cringed inwardly, knowing this was just another sign of weak she was. Twisting her head around, she looked upwards slowly, noting the regular Jonin uniform, the green flak jacket. She sighed once again, knowing she was now going to now be getting a lecture about letting her guard down. But what truly surprised her was that, instead of Kakashi-sensei, or even Yamato-taicho, Mitarashi Anko stood before her. A twisted smirk graced her lips, right eye brow lifted in a silent question at the younger females surprise and odd look.

Sakura jerked to her feet, stumbling away from the older woman, lowering into a deep bow, cursing herself for losing her concentration and not noticing the female emerge behind her. "Anko-san, is there something I can do for you?"

The older female watched Sakura straighten from her bow, head tilted slightly sideways. Moving her eyes inconspicuously behind the younger girls' back, she watched the rest of Rookie 9 laughing and joking around with each other. "Yo, Sakura. Morino Ibiki sent me to get you. " Anko spoke briefly, attempting to cover up the fact that she had found out why Sakura had been sitting in a daze, staring off into space. She didn't want to make the younger female face that, as it clearly made her visibly upset.

She watched as the younger girls eyes widened, making her green eyes almost plates in her small face. Grunting, she grinned wickedly, enjoying Sakura's surprise, and slight fear. " M-Morino Ibik-Ibiki? What-Why is he requesting my presence?" Sakura's voice trembled, practically announcing her fear to any that was listening. A blush stained her cheeks when she realized she had stuttered, head ducking down almost immediately, eyes locked on her scandal clad feet.

Anko watched her for a few more minutes, the wicked grin before having slipped off her face at the younger kunoichi's meek behavior. Glancing once again over Sakura's shoulder, a contemplating look slipped across her face, hurriedly buried beneath her usual expression. "Classified information. We'll talk more in headquarters."

And with a grin, she snatched the younger kunoichi's hand and darted off, yanking her along with her. Anko wanted to get as far away from the Rookie 9 get together as fast as possible, it being the obvious reason for Sakura's attitude. So, shoving more chakra into her feet, she leapt from roof to roof, dragging the younger girl with her the whole time, shouting back scathing remarks that prodded at her pride, and delicately maneuvered about her sensitive feelings of not being included to her friends party.

Skidding to a halt on an old buildings roof, she grinned broadly, yanking Sakura back from the edge just in enough from her tight hold on her hand. Laughing loudly, she pointed downward, motioning for the girl to follow her down. Releasing Sakura's hand, she took a diving jump, feet smacking the earth in perfect harmony with each other, legs not even wobbling once. Anko glanced up, waiting for Sakura's departure from the roof. A blur of pink and red leapt down toward her, making her scramble to get out of the younger kunoichi's way. She could tell immediately that her ankle was hurting, just from the uneven thumps when she had landed on the ground. Sakura had put one foot first, that foot taking the most brutal of her weights landing. Wincing at the pain she knew she was experiencing, she was _not _expecting the girl to lean down, right hand aglow with soothing mint green chakra. Blinking rapidly, it finally clicked that this girl was the Hokage's apprentice, and that would mean she would be a med-nin.

Anko grinned, watching the younger kunoichi's healing chakra mend the probably fractured ankle she had. It was also a big surprise to Anko that Sakura hadn't cried out in pain, that she had merely attended to it immediately, not wasting her time with useless complaining. Watching as the chakra dissipated from her palm, she waited until Sakura was to her full height before throwing her arm over her shoulders, laughing loudly and manically in the poor girls ear. Not even caring about the wince that adorned Sakura's face, she dragged her into ANBU headquarters, arm still locked tightly around her form.

Sakura glanced about the room, watching as unidentified ninjas, wearing regulated ANBU gear moved about the place with confidence. There was a desk, a short woman with blond hair cropped to her chin and riveting sea blue eyes stationed behind it. The walls were bare, worn steel with battle scars adorning it, giving the place an almost chilling, yet admirable feel. Door ways, hallways stationed about the building, leading into deeper corridors, the same marked up steel flowing down them. Some doors were made of worn out wood, big and think oak that wouldn't be taken down easily. Other doors, most of those located in hallways, were metal, thick and large by the looks of it. Sakura stared about in wonder, mouth open slightly and eyes taking in the sights with ninja honed observation skills.

It was Anko's loud, boisterous laugh that broke her out of her observation of ANBU headquarters. Glancing toward the much older, and experienced kunoichi, she stared at her, uncomfortable in this place of strength. Exhaling, she worked up her courage, glancing at the floor once more before turning and facing Anko. "You said Morino-sama wanted to see me?"

It was then, that Sakura noticed how the easy movements of the ANBU operatives became tense, strained almost at her words. Gulping silently, she shifted closer to Anko, feeling eyes upon her, drilling into her, making her spine tingle in an alarming way. Glancing up at the Special Jonin, she pleaded with her eyes for her to take them from this uncomfortable area. Seeing the glint in Anko's eyes, she knew the older jonin had understood her plea. Nodding her head, Anko grabbed onto her hand again, actually _skipping _down the hallway to their left, the one with most of the metal doors. Sakura tried to follow at a more sedate pace, but Anko's grip forced her to move quicker. It wasn't long until they were stationed in front of a large, oppressive metal door, no sound making itself known to the outside form the inside. Anko leaned forward, rapping her hand against the door in three, short rapid knocks.

Sakura didn't hear anything that would indicate it was okay to enter, but Anko must have, because she snagged Sakura's hand again, and with a wicked laugh, shoved the door open, dragging Sakura into the room at the same moment. It was instinct for her to look about the room, cataloging escape routes, and possible weapons. It wasn't until her eyes landed in the middle of the room that she froze, breath stopping in her lungs and eyes widening. There, sitting peacefully with a careful smirk arranging his scarred features was Morino Ibiki, master interrogator, and leader of ANBU black ops. He was impressive, all muscles, confident posture, fixated stare. His scars on his face added to his intimidation, the large black trench coat clinging tightly to his buff arms. His steely eyed stare was fixed on Sakura, taking in her startled and froze expression. Sakura knew of course, that she wasn't making the best of first impressions. But, really she just didn't _care. _Morino Ibiki freaked her out, simple as that.

Anko, growing bored of the tense atmosphere, broke out into guffaws and loud speech.- "Yo, Ibiki-bear! I brought her for you. Should have seen her _face!_" Sakura blushed darkly at Anko's words, glancing to the side and at the floor. Clenching tightly her fists, she raised her eyes again, intent upon not embarrassing herself more. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself, exhaling almost imperceptibly. "You called for me, Ibiki-sama? Is there something you need?" Her voice was strong, not a single tremble in the whole sentence., even though she wanted to cower away from his large, intimidating form.

Ibiki stared at her silently, assessing every inch of the young, inexperienced kunoichi. Anko had been right, the girl did show some potential, much more after Hokage-sama had taken her in. Anko had paid witness to her chakra control, surprised that someone that young could already have such a secure hold over it. She reported this to Ibiki himself, making him wonder about the young kunoichi. It wasn't everyday that Anko praised someone. You pretty much had to torture and then kill a person in the most brutal way before gaining her non-violent attention.

Finished with his cursory and perusal of the girl before him, Ibiki took his head off of his hand rest, settling back in the comfortable leather chair he was seated in. Tapping his right foot in a rhythmic motion, the master interrogator signaled Anko, the vibrations being picked up easily by the Special Jonin. It was a way to communicate, something only the highest of ranks knew. They couldn't have Chuunin using it, and on accident, spilling their secret way of talking and communicating to enemies.

A large smirk grew on Anko's face. Ibiki was pleased with her choice of possible applicants for apprenticeship. Leaning forward intently, Ibiki stared straight into Sakura's eyes, proud of the way she didn't flinch at his gaze. "How would you like to be my apprentice, Haruno Sakura?"

* * *

><p>Wewt. Done. This is a possible story I'm thinking of. Since I've written all my other stories, I've seriously grown up. My writing style, if I do say so myself is better than ever before. And, I intend to make longer chapters. Much longer than I've ever done. I'm not exactly sure if I'll finish this piece. It's all up to reviewers, and if I get enough people who want it to continue. This story is not going to be like all the other, "Sakura gets stronger by training with Itachi" or whatever. I'm not just going to make her strong in the next three chapters. It will be a struggle for her to get stronger, and she will fail along the way. I intend not to make her a 'Mary Sue.' Hopefully, if people do want it continued, I won't fail in everyone's expectations.<p>

-Darksinfulwolf


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was lost in thought, mindlessly walking around the village, eyes blank as she did so. Her foot steps were light, airy almost. It was one this had actually learned from Kakashi-Sensei. Her hands clenched into fists unconsciously, the thought of her old sensei sending a shock of pain down her back. Taking a deep breath, she continued on with her walk, dodging civilians without even looking at them.

Is that all I really? Just some little girl who's going to give up because the people most special to her don't believe in her? Ibiki-sama is giving me a choice to change that... But can I be _strong _enough to do it? Will I crumble under the pressure, just as my team mates said I would? Can there be hope...? She sighed loudly, broken from her revere when she bumped into someone.

Glancing up, Sakura wished she hadn't. There stood Kakashi-sensei in all his glory, silver hair flopping all over the place in the wind. His eye was crinkled in a fake smile, the other half of his face covered by his mask. The orange book that was normally in his hands was oddly absent. But that didn't mean anything to Sakura.

There had been times before, when this had happened and Kakashi-sensei had scolded her for not moving out of his way, or being observant enough to notice him. She gave an almost inaudible sigh, waiting for the oncoming attack to her meager skills. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei."

"Good morning Sakura. What has you out and about this morning?" His voice was pleasant, but Sakura, having been on the receiving end of many his reprimands, could detect the hint of disappointment, and scorn.

"Shopping. I need to pick up some groceries and shuriken..." She trailed off, sliding her gaze to the right to avoid his look. Sakura knew that there would be a look of _something _ in his eyes, that HURT her. She could never detect what it was, but it was almost like... disbelieving. As if she wasn't serious about her words, _or _her training. And maybe that had been true at first. But watching the others grow had shown her what a huge failure she was. And she had let herself continue on like that.

"I see." His eye crinkled again in a smile, but this time a much more obviously faked one. They stood there for a moment, awkwardly standing in front of each other with nothing else to say. Sakura sighed inside her mind, knowing that in about two seconds he was going to start harping on her for not noticing him sooner. "You know, Sakura..."

And it had begun.

"You need to pay more attention. What if it was me that you ran into? Or perhaps another Jonin? They won't take kindly to that, Sakura. It would be best if you paid more attention. Just a thought, though. I'll see you later at training? Or do you have more shopping to do?" The last part was said with a hint of scorn, as if shopping was more important than training. And Sakura was going to call him out on it, tell him that, _no it wasn't_.

But she stopped, eyes widening in horror as she thought about what she was about to say. Before, Sakura had shown that she thought shopping was more important that training on multiple occasions, dismissing Naruto's invitations to spar with a wave of her hand and a casual 'No, I've got some shopping to do!". She glanced down, shame burning her cheeks a scarlet red.

Kakashi looked on in interest, watching the girl before him look down in what he could only call _shame_. It surprised Kakashi to no end, expecting a vibrant, 'Yeah, I've got some more shopping to do! I'll try to stop by after I'm done!" And instead, he had gotten a reticent Sakura, almost like she was remorseful, but trying to hide it.

Growing further uncomfortable by the second, he was about to speak up and leave when Sakura looked up, staring at him with hard, determined jade eyes. "I'll be a training Sensei. Until then, bye."

Sakura side stepped him, moving quickly on suddenly graceful feet, wanting to get away from the tense situation as quickly as possible. She mumbled to herself, clutching her bags close to her chest. "Oh man... That was horrible.. I wonder how trainings going to be.."

She sighed loudly, pushing those thoughts to the back of her head as she continued to walk rather quickly toward the stores she needed. She was determined to finish her shopping before training, not wanting to be a second late, and to prove her sensei right. Stepping up to a shop, she put on an almost grim smile before starting to bargain, pointing toward one of the cases filled with six shuriken.

~Time skip~

It was later in day, the sun sinking lowly into the sky, lighting up the clouds an almost iridescent dusky rose color. Sakura looked around, admiring the beauty that was the lighted up trees. They whispered gently in the gliding wind, the rose and green mixing to create a soft, mellow orange color.

Sakura walked into the training field, stance relaxed and calm as she did so. But as soon as her eyes landed on the sweaty, tired out bodies of her team, she knew. _She knew._ They had started training without her. Had probably set the time _before_ she would come, just so they didn't have to _deal _with her.

She cringed inwardly, eyes blinking owlishly at them for only a moment, before she hardened her gaze, blinking once to whip away the tears that formed inside her eyelids. Grimly smiling, she walked toward her 'team mates' with a cheerful expression that didn't reach her eyes. "Hey guys!"

At the sound of her voice, the two boys looked up in surprise, eyes widening comically at the sight of their pink haired team mate. Naruto scrambled to his feet, sputtering out excuse after excuse. "H-hey Sakura-chan! It's uh, it's not, uh, what it seems like?" His words sent a jolt through her, that _Naruto_, the _idiot_, of the team knew that they had done something wrong. And the fact that he was trying to defend the situation... only made it worse for her. It meant that he was in on IT. And that about killed her.

She grimaced for a moment, before forcing that fake cheerful smile on her lips. "It's alright Naruto. Seems like I was late for training again, huh?" She spoke softly, lips curled in a smile that infuriated her, but she knew better than to change it. Because if she did, it wouldn't just be a frown, there would be _tears_. And she had shed enough of them in front of her 'team mates'.

He scratched the back of his head, clear blue eyes looking at her with worry and guilt. Sakura only grinned harder, trying to keep her real emotions locked behind a solid wall of _I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care.._

Sasuke, who hadn't moved a muscle since her arrival, finally shifted to his feet, too dignified to scrap off the dirt that clung to his outfit. Walking toward them, he gave a rather hard glare at his pink haired team mate, knowing that if she stayed much longer, Kakashi would end the session, and they wouldn't be able to spar anymore.

"Oh, hey Sasuke. Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura spoke calmly, her gaze directed away from them in a poor attempt to 'find' Kakashi, even though she could sense him directly above her. Her smile was still plastered to her face, growing weaker and weaker by the second.

With a _poof,_and a light drift of smoke, Kakashi appeared next to Naruto and Sasuke, his orange book held loosely in his right hand. "Sakura, glad you could make it. Though it seems like you got the time wrong.." He spoke in a fake-ly sad tone, staring at his only female student with a dull gaze.

"Yeah, guess I did..." She trailed off, smoothly directing her gaze away from the three of them, unable to look them in the eye. Hardening her resolve, she turned to face them with a slightly grim smile, eyes nowhere near reaching any sort of happiness. "Well, since you guys are tired, guess that's the end of training huh? I'll head on home. See you guys later!"

Sakura twirled quickly on her feet, not even waiting for them to reply before she was gone, tears welling in her eyes as she leaped from roof top, to roof top. Her hands were clenched tightly in fists, eyes stinging with the force of tears.

The thought crossed her mind to head home, to cry and be that weak, little girl she was. But yesterday's conversation threw her off, forcing resolve into her veins, as with a snort of indignation, she turned toward the Hokage tower.

"_How would you like to be my apprentice, Haruno Sakura?" _Ibiki's words rang through her head, filling her with the strength to go on, to continue with what she knew to be the right answer.

Arriving at the tower, Sakura nodded briskly to the guards posted outside the door, slipping past the door with the ease of familiarity between her and the guards. Sakura was a constant visitor at the Hokage tower, and the guards no longer bothered to stop the Godaime's apprentice.

Slinking up the stairs like a punished pet, Sakura reached the Hokage's room, placing a quick three second knock on the metal door. It took a moment, before her question was answered, but that always happened. "Come in Sakura!"

Tsunadae's voice was slightly slurred, but her apprentice knew her well enough to know that that meant nothing. The Hokage was still as sharp drunk as she is sober. Slipping into the room, Sakura was only able to catch a small glimpse of an ANBU uniform melting out the window, and into the dark.

"Is there something you need, Sakura?" Tsunadae's voice was filled with curiosity, having dealt with her apprentice long enough to know that it was odd for her to be here so late, without a shift at the hospital, or a mission to report on.

"Hai, Shishou. I want to be taken off of Team Seven." Sakura's words were precise, delivered calmly, and with conviction.

Tsunadae, who had been taking a drink of sake at that precise moment, spit her drink everywhere, eyes wide as they stared at her apprentice in shock.

"W-what?"

* * *

><p>Wooow. Been a long time. And I'm super duper sorry for that. I really am. I have excuses, but excuses are excuses. Thank you, for those of you who will read this. And those of you who don't, I understand. It's been a long, long time coming. It is short. I was hoping to make it much longer, but I kinda wanted to end on a cliff hanger. And I know my writing style from before was much, much different. Please tell me if you liked the old better, or the new better. This isn't the only story I'm planning on updating. I'm hoping to spit out a few chapters for Little By Little by tonight. Or at least get them written up. Does this seem Mary Sue to any of you? If so, please tell me. One of my goals is to create a non-Mary Sue Sakura.<p>

Details. I know. I suck at them. But I'm trying. The next chapter will have much more. Things like what the training field looked like, discriptions of people's clothing, etc. I'm not very good at them, but I know they're needed to create a good story. Also, I'm willing to take little prompt things to keep my attention going with this story. So, if anyone wants to see something happen in here... Please, do share. It'll give me inspiration, and the motivation needed to continue the story.

Thanks guys. I know I don't deserve your support, but anything you say, I'm very appreciative of.

Adios. -Darksinfulwolf.


End file.
